


Cross

by Naaklasolus



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [21]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cabur is a very unlucky ARC, Jysella is So Done, Umbara is a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Manipulation comes in many forms.





	Cross

**Author's Note:**

> The Outcasts belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!

Reaper out out a sharp hiss as he narrowly avoided being caught in the tank fire. “Voss! Get your ass in gear and assist Jumpstart!” Reaper snapped as he noticed the kid rolling away from being crushed by one of the tanks and heading to tackle Swipes. “That bastard can wait! See what you can do about getting our wounded out of the way!”.

< _He started it._ >Voss pointed out icily which caused the older clone to resist the urge to pinch the bridge of nose from irritation, mostly because his bucket was in the way. That was probably the most childish response to somebody trying to murder you, really. But then again, he still recalled the time another Reau had attempted to kill Arch, with the old commander’s excuse also being that it was self-defense while the other Reau psycho reasoned that Arch started the fight by looking at him funny.

“I don’t give a damn who started what or the orders Chaos gave you, just do it!” Reaper snarled as he slipped into cover with Gizmo and Chaos who were bickering back and forth over the abnormally large droid poppers in Gizmo’s pack, evidently following Barricade’s lead while Voss returned to his usual duties, making sure to trip Swipes in the process.

“Are those what I think they are?” Reaper asks as he looked at the device’s, which caused his little brother to give a soft nod as he bounced one of the spheres in his hand. “Chaos, we haven’t tested those yet!”.

“Trial by fire then.” Chaos stated joyfully as he leaned out of the hiding spot, taking in the sight of the chaos playing out, this had always been the captain’s sort of habitat, something that often made many question Vizsla’s sanity. “Besides, the worst these could do is third degree burns and shorting out all the Phase-Two armor in a very small radius.”.

“They have a magnetic grip to them so make sure you’re up close and personal to throw these at ‘em.” Gizmo adds, which caused Reaper to just stare at him. “Fortunately, it’s for higher-grade metal, unlike plastoid.”.

“And the ARCs should be fine, since Cabur’s unlucky streak would likekl have him playing bait for tanks while Aiwha Company is trying to down one, cursing beautifully in Condordian.” Chaos added with a impressed tone.

“That is strangely descriptive, boss.”

Reaper leaned out slightly to see what Chaos was staring at, he honestly felt a bit of pity for the Alpha as the man conitued to dive away from cannon shots and return blaster fire. “Chaos, with me. Gizmo, pass those out.”.

“TRY THE TAZER! THAT MIGHT WORK!” Cipher yelled out, causing his captain to start crackling as the two clones swiftly made their way towards the tanks with Gizmo’s new toys while Cipher joined in on the distraction,tackling Cabur out of the way. “TAZER! OVERRIDE THE SHIELDS!”.

“IT’S NOT GEN’DAI ARMOR, YOU IDIOT!” Cabur yelled back as one blast nearly got him.

“WHY ARE WE YELLING?!”.

“I DON’T KNOW!”.

Idiots. He was dealing with idiots and Reaper didn’t quite mind it, it kept Chaos sane and Sol from becoming more withdrawn. “WE HAVE INTERNAL COMMS, YOU IDIOTS! QUIT YELLING AND USE ’EM!” Knockback yelled over said com, startling the two ARC troopers who fell quiet and continued playing tag with the tanks.

 

* * *

 

Jysella quietly stood with with a bit of a sway as she looked around what was left of the battlefield. “Easy, commander.” Jysella blinked as Voss caught her arm, gently resting a hand on her back.

“I hate doing that.” Jysella remarked quietly as she leaned against her friend. “How is Barriss able to do this?”

“It’s a necessary skill.” Voss pointed out as he glanced towards the rest of the medics, she followed his gaze to see Knockout scowling slightly as he treated one of the poor troopers who had gotten partially crushed while Zed and Jumpstart were switching between patients. “And didn’t you explain the difference between the Unified and Living Force to me? Shouldn’t you know the answer?”.

“Thinking outloud, V.” Jysella responded as she looked up at him. “How many?”.

“....Fifteen for us, three for them. Five were from Echo Company and ten were from Aiwha.” Voss reported as he glanced down at Trev then looked at her. “Kalash tried to deal with a tank on his lonesome.”.

“I know.” Jysella said as she eyed the insane Mandalorian and the wrench menace as she caught tibits of their conversation, he really had no idea what was coming to him. She knew the deaths of his three men was going to multiply, and his reckless behavior was going to be a leading factor. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to tend to something. And try to avoid getting killed, alright?”.

“No promises. Swipes has always been bigger and more skilled then me.”.

Jysella let out a sigh as she nudged him roughly and went to walk over to Nikov. “At least give him a run for his money first.”.

Voss let out a laugh at that one as she continued her way, intercepting Nikov as he went to walk off with Wrench, which caused the Knight to look at her irritably.

“What now?” Nikov asked as Wrench glanced at her with with a guarded look, one similar that the triplets tend to have when dealing with a possible hostile person.

“You do know the danger you just placed yourself in, right?” Jysella warned slowly as she looked up at him skeptically which resulted in her wary icy blue eyesto meet cold silver, much like the ones she vaguely recalled a certain Nightsister had.

“Ah had it handled.”.

“I’m not referring to the tank.” Jysella’s gaze drifted to where her Master appeared with Trauma, heading straight towards Reaper who stiffened a bit and immediately stopped laughing from what had been a brief realization of the humorous side of the battle while Chaos’s right hand twitched, his laidback body language instantly changing to that of a cornered predator. “He knows Sunny’s weakness now, and he is well-aware of how you’re connected to him and the rest of the Outcasts. And he will use that to his advantage.”.

“An’ why are ya warnin’ meh? Yer his Padawan, aren’t ya?” Nikov asked with a certain degree of wariness, she had been Krell’s Padawan for the last several years so it was an understandable questions. Padawans were loyal to their Masters, no matter what but he wasn’t Master Pong, not any more.

“Once I was.” Jysella concedes as she glared at him. “And I know what your psychos did to my men. Master Arligan holds your Master to high regard, that is the only reason why I’m giving you a warning. Otherwise, I’d just let you figure it out, since nobody ever seems to listen.”.

“What’s going on over here?” Cabur inquired as he joined the small group, casually slipping between the two Jedi right as Nikov narrowed his eyes at her.

“Nothing.” Jysella kept her eyes on the Knight. “I hope all is well with Sunny.”.

With that, she turned and walked off towards the shinies with Cabur in tow while she caught Wrench muttering something while dragging his general along to check on Sunny, she caught Cory lingering nearby.

“Cory, you can check on Sunny. It’s alright.” Cabur remarks which caused the sniper to give a slight nod of acknowledgement.

 

* * *

 

Krell quietly loomed over his commander and the clone’s second as he took in the sight of the battlefield, he would have to take the young inventor’s pet projects more seriously after this particular event.

“Captain, don’t you have affairs to tend to?” Krell inquired as he looked towards the defiant captain, he was a difficult one to read. A wildcard who Krell had difficulty dealing with since Alpha-13 always seem to be nearby whenever the captain was being mouthy.

“Nope, everything’s in order.” Chaos glanced at the small clone by Krell’s side. “Oh, now it’s a party. I didn’t realize the favorite was here.” The captain glared at the boy who moved away from him a little bit.

“Chaos, go check on Voss.” Reaper said which earned a partial glare from his captain. “Now.”.

“Fine.”.

With that, the captain stormed off, clipping Trauma’s shoulder in the process with enough roughness to send the medic stumbling a bit. It was going to take some time to break that one, he was unusually rebellious and stubborn for a clone.

“Commander, I hope you have something useful in regards to the Outcasts.” Krell said as he looked down at his commander who looked back up at him with weary dark eyes, defiance still existed in them yet grew more and more submissive as time passed.

“Sir, I....”.

“Don’t waste my time with your trivial nonsense, give me the report.”.

“You are aware of how Sergeant Voss is a cadet trained by Dred Priest? As is First Lieutenant Swipes.”.

“I see. Allow the sergeant to do as he pleases then, his first responsibility is to deal with Swipes.” Krell responds as he looked over towards the psychotic medic who was making his way over to Swipes, that could prove to be quite useful. Voss was the only reason why the elder two medics hadn’t been executed yet, he was far too unstable to be left unchecked so this would provide an excellent way to deal with both the A-Types. “And I sense hostilities are growing between Padawan Aru and Kalash.”.

“Yes, sir. I’m having Cabur run interrefence so they won’t get into it.”.

“I would recommend receding that order.”.

“Sir? I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Reaper argued which caused Krell to glare at him. The clone took a step back, the fear briefly appearing in his eyes. Good, he should remember his place.

“It is perfectly normal behavior, Commander. Let them settle it.”.

“Right away, General.”.

Krell gave a nod and went to turn. “Oh, and Commander?” Krell said as he looked down at the clone. “I expect you to deal with Sunny before he becomes a problem.”.

“Like he has any weaknesses.”.

“Don’t think I wasn’t watching the entire battle, Commander. I expect you to use that fear against him, do I make myself clear?”.

The commander gave a hesitant nod.

“Good, now come with me.”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
